


Secrets of the Citadel

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: Gladnoct Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, Kinda, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it backakanoctis gets curious and finds out hes just like his dad





	Secrets of the Citadel

It should really not surprise them, they know quite well that there’s no closer bond than that of a royal and their shield, no other spends as much time together. The King and his Shield, The Shield and the King he serves. It really should not come as a surprise that as close as Noctis and Gladio are, their fathers are much the same, if not closer. All the years they’ve spent together, all of the battles, the danger, the politics. Clarus has always been there for Regis, through everything, the deaths, the battles, the treaties. He helped raise Noct, has always been like another parent, though naively he thought the relationship was more like that with Cor; brothers, close, familial.

 

Gladio, at first, would never have believed it, he wasn’t particularly fond of Noct, thinking him a spoiled child, threw tantrums, not particularly worthy of the role he’s been given. Now, after all the years of staying close to him, learning about him, understanding him, he can see how his father fell into the same pattern, developed the same feelings for his charge. Though, to be fair,  _ he _ is the one following in his father’s footsteps; falling in love with a King you’re meant to protect, being  _ loved _ by the very same man.

 

They never hid their relationship, they were never overly affectionate people, showing their affection to each other in subtle touches and meaningful looks, nothing that wasn’t expected of a King and his most Trusted. Noctis, though, was less subtle, but also far less in the public’s eye. The citizens of Insomnia may know of a Prince, pale and lovely, and his Shield, broad and sturdy. Very few had seen them alone, let alone together, so much like their fathers, no one suspected anything going on between the Prince and his Shield.

 

Noctis and Gladio would never have found out about their father’s either if it hadn’t have been for Noctis sneaking out from the Citadel one night, much like any other night.He had found a wall behind a tapestry as he hid from his lessons. The wall sounded hollow as he fell against it, and his curiosity won out. It didn’t take long to find a way into the secret hallway, it took even less time to find out it was a direct line outside of his stifling home and into the free air of his city around him.

 

He couldn’t help but further explore the secret hallways, finding out exactly where each led and who used them. He never found another soul in the dark space, but he found his way to his father’s study, he never took much interest in the room before, but, like a cat, curiosity piqued, he couldn’t help but stay around as he heard his father’s voice, slightly muffled but still comprehensible as he peeked through the small slit between the wall and the tapestry hiding it. . .

 

As he made his way out to Gladio, he couldn’t help but note the grin across his Prince’s features.

 

“What’s that look for, brat?”

 

The grin spread as he looked up at his Shield, “Turns out,” he said as he leaned up to press a kiss to his Shield’s stubbled jaw, “the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! My dear friend told me that the very last phrase is the same in turkish just they use, i think its pear? and not apple!


End file.
